Where Emotions Lie
by itsanonymous
Summary: Kakashi learns the hard way what personal affairs can do to a mission and relationship, especially when both involve a certain pink-haired female with a craving for revenge. AU. KakaSaku.


**Chapter One**

* * *

In crisp, snowing morning that was Monday, Haruno Sakura stomped on the brakes of her car—the one she got as a late-birthday slash back to school present—in time to prevent herself from crashing into the red truck parked in the space in front of her. Like she did most mornings. It was a habit she wasn't sure why she got into, but with the way her heart pounded in her ears, she could easily tell you that it was to provide her with the excitement her life had been lacking.

Or the sleep she's been lacking.

The rear-view mirror was quickly used to check herself, making sure the thrust forward hadn't messed with the hair she didn't give the time of day to that morning—or for as long as she remembers. She hadn't the time or need to brush it, unable to recall the time when she could run her fingers through it and find a knot.

The dashboard digital clock read _seven forty-nine. _In other words, she was over fifteen minutes late. Cursing to herself, she mused at how it was a poor habit she picked up from him. Being with him for as long as she had, she couldn't find a good enough reason to beat herself up over it.

Scanning the parking lot for any signs of Ino, a list of excuses quickly played through her mind. Or even better, reasons why Ino couldn't see her. To arrive at school and hour and half before it even start never made sense to Sakura, and what she couldn't understand even more was why she complied to such an idea. Well, she knew not wanting be around after a whole night of absence to see _him _was a good enough reason—but even then she couldn't figure out why she was scared of him.

Alright, _scared_ was a bad choice for wording her feelings. Intimidated did more justice, but that word still didn't taste right in her mouth. It wasn't like he could do anything to here anyways, those feelings were preposterous.

Her pulse sped and she held her breath. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, but the cause was no where close to nearly getting herself killed in the possible car crash.

Ino wasn't anywhere to be seen as she gave the parking lot a once over, but something else had her full attention. Rationalizing it to be lack of sleep and possibly hallucination did her no justice when she managed to get to school in one piece. Sadly enough, the gray car parked five spaces down from her, in the employee's parking space—where Gai's green convertible usually was—told her she was perfectly stable in the mind, because no matter how much she squinted or rubbed her eyes, it still remained in vision.

"Heelloo! Earth to my totally late BFF!"

That was one way to give a girl a heart attack.

Flinching slightly, green eyes focused on the girl with long, blonde hair in front of her window. Having not seen Ino walk out the front doors, past the row of cars, and up to her window had her second nature to lecturing her of the possibility of getting killed were this a mission, but a teenager in her only sneered, her defense mechanism rationalizing that landscape observation wasn't her specialty, but _his_.

Sighing, gloved fingers pulled out the keys and swung on the school bag. Opening the door as she flicked on the hood of her white winter jacket, she bitterly knew it could shield her from the snow fall, but not from cruel reality that was the gray car parked five spaces down.

"Sorry, I woke up late."

The door closed with the swing of her hips, and she locked it, all without even tearing her gaze from the taunting vehicle.

"Duh, this is how you are every Monday morning." Ino rolled her eyes, oblivious to the intense stare Sakura wore while looking at something in the far distance—like Sakura had hoped. "But what did you think of the movie?"

"I didn't watch it yet." Was a lie, and knowing better than to say that she did when she caught glimpse of what was going on kept the guilt from forming in the pits of her stomach. Saying yes to the blonde girl would make her want to discuss it, and after zoning in and out of the movie while doing homework and falling asleep after watching it for fifteen minutes left very little to discuss.

"Just wait 'til—"

But her words faded to background noise. Uninterested and internally have a spasm about the license plate on the gray car, her mind had zone off to somewhere untouchable.

_It's his car!_ She thought it a panic. He was here, in the building, doing god knows what while he's just not suppose to be here at all. He's suppose to be sleeping at home, where he belongs. Holding her breath to force her raging heartbeat to slow, her mind continuously reminded her that no good was to come out of this. The fact that something as life-wrecking as _this _was kept hidden from her makes it all the more suspicious.

Why the fuck was he here?

"...And that part was so funny!"

"Sounds like it."

Walking passed the car, she resisted the urge to repeatedly glance at the license plate. Checking it enough time to know that it was his car, all that was left to do was pray that the side effects of sleep deprivation was in effect. She just had to be hallucinating because this was unreal.

"Oh!" Ino voice sent of joint of surprise to her core, and instinctively Sakura skid back a foot or two with her arms thrown up in defense. To her relief her nosy best friend's—if she could even bring herself to call Ino that—back was turned to her as she slid closer to the gray car. "I saw the guy getting out of this car, and oh my god, you should've seen the way he was built—"

To kill, Sakura mentally added.

"—can I just say hottie? But too bad his face was—"

"Can we just get out of this snow?" Anxious with no desire to hear anymore about him, of all people, being present at the school, Sakura turned and walked ahead without an answer. She supposed she was a little irritated, but the amount of sleep Ino knew she got conveniently covers what would've been a suspicious situation.

Ino would follow her into the school without question—she always did; she was that predictable. That's what Sakura's life was; predictable. If you looked-up predictable in the dictionary one of the definitions would be _Haruno Sakura's life_. That's what she was used to anyways, not this! When she half-hearted asked for her life to sprout some seeds of excitement, she hadn't in mind this. To bring danger into one of the safest place—in her opinion—was definitely not what she had in mind.

Compared to what she was used to, school was nothing. She could sleep in this place without fearing the idea that her life would be threatened—it's boring, but that didn't appear to be the case anymore.

* * *

Eyes quickly darted around the cafeteria with Ino wasn't looking again—checking for him for the fiftieth time. She promised herself that she'd stop this time, knowing positively well that he wasn't here and probably went home. The idea that he dropped something off for her was reasonable enough to believe—although she couldn't recalled what she forgot at home—and she'll fool herself into thinking that if it would put a stop to this insanity.

Leaning back on the sofa chair, she tried to force her mind on something else. Something she couldn't even recall with random flashes of different memories and scenarios. That was her second defense mechanism she knew consciously she was using: Repression.

Sighing at her inability to successful repress her mind, she glanced around the dull scenery. The sitting cubicles lining the walls of the cafeteria, the separate tables that decorated the floors, and stairs that lead to the second floor where the seniors sat and ate. Walking into the school for the first time Freshman year she was astonished beyond relief. Cringing at the memory, she remembered calling the place a five star restaurant, while looking at it now, it was just some rich school—but a school nonetheless.

"I hate school." She muttered, leaning her chin on one hand while her eyes never left the line of Juniors and Seniors that went for breakfast. Recalling how many times she's done this, it only dawned on her now that she had never seen Sophomores or Freshmen arrive as early as they did. The gang never did until this year as well, but while every other Junior and Senior's reason was to study, their reason was Ino.

"Only four more months." Ino chirped, drinking her caffeinated drink while peering over the rim to her irritated best friend with innocent eyes. Tell her something she didn't know; Sakura had been complaining about school since Sophomore year.

A groan emitted through the air as she threw herself against the seat for emphasis. Only four months, Ino says, for a two month break before Senior year where life would grow to be more hectic than it already was. A two month break does not do high schoolers any any justice.

March Break was only three weeks away, but even then it was more work than vacation.

Didn't that just sound great.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan! Ino!"

That voice was another call for a groan that rumbled lowly in her throat, but with three sets of eyes resting on her exhausted form—one from her caffeine loving "best friend", the other from a baka, and a raven headed boy—she didn't dare let it ring louder than her own ears. It was too early. The energy and excitement Naruto had at during time of day was unfathomable, although she knew if she got more than two hours of sleep a night she wouldn't be this grumpy.

"Morning." She huffed, purposely leaving out the _good_ because there was nothing good about mornings, and definitely nothing good about Monday mornings.

Sasuke, her friend of ten years, grunted while lowering to her level. With a thrust of his hips to the side, it connected with hers and threw her deeper into the cubical. He took a seat that was once hers, no permission needed, as she was too used to this attitude to even complain. Mr. Moody was a nickname shared between her and Naruto, seeing that even when she was on her period he always found a way to out-due her with his roller-coaster of emotions. Preferably, Naruto would live a fine life not knowing when it was Sakura had her TOM, but man, do they have good laughs the whole week through.

"What's up with you?" He sneered, staring at her childish pout before she grunted and turned away from his hard gaze.

"School. Judging us and grading us—deciding if we're ready for the _real world _or not!"

The real world, she thought humorously, these people didn't even know what was out there in the real world. They lived in a society diminished of real dangers, unlike the random murders or rape here and there. Anything like world domination, "bad guys", or massacres existed in movies or great tragedy. It was a make-believe world because people like her existed to keep people from the panic that would cause utter chaos and another tragedy. School doesn't prepare them for the reality that was a fantasy—she doubt the school system knew that fantasy existed.

"You know, if you were that enthusiastic in class then maybe you'd do well in school."

A long sigh escaped her lips as she unhesitatinglyleaned her head against his shoulder in complete despair. Their relationship was complicated to say the least, while not being that complicated at all. To put it short, it was a love-hate kind. He was an asshole which made her an asshole—placing them on the same planet under the sun and they were complete assholes to each other. What made it even more hilarious to digest was that none of them would've survived without the other—and their asshole of an attitude. Not high school to say the least, Sasuke mentally prepared her for the harsh condition that was high school.

His smart-ass personality with his constant attitude of having a pole suck up his ass left her to look at the world with this bad sense of humor. You need one of those going into high school, and thank god for Sasuke. But she wouldn't tell him. If he knew, he'd let it get to his head where the pole had reached now.

She grunted. "If they would let me talk about what I want to talk about, then maybe. But I hardly care about what we're going in class."

Hence the low grades.

"Join the debate team." Sasuke stated simply, making her eyes roll and her hand to reach for the bag.

"No thanks."

With the thrust of her own hips, he tumbled out of a cubicle. A smart-ass remark about the size of her ass came through one ear and out the other, and squeezing passed him and the table, she gave a sideways glance to bid her farewell the pair of mischievous blondes engaged in a conversation—where Ino was yelling at Naruto and he pretended to be listening.

It wasn't that the debate team sounded like a horrid idea—despite her poor essay writing skills—it was the simply question of: How will I have time for the debate team when I don't even have time for myself? The family business took up enough of her time that if it wasn't school and cheer leading, it was work. Not that there was anything to complain about, mind you, she loved her job. And ignoring her opinion of school for just a quick second, that was the reason why she did so poorly. Ain't no body got time to sit down and study or do homework, she had a world to save.

Walking out of the so called five star restaurant that was the school's cafeteria, she took a left to the main hallway. Pulling about left and rounding the corner to the science department, she proceeded pass the two science room and auto shop, and took one more left to come eye to eye with the row of lockers pressed against the outer auto shop walls.

Dull green lockers greeted her, contrasting noticeable with the schools brightly colored walls, ceilings and floors. It was idiotic in her mind, and no one had yet to provide her with a good enough explanation as to why their lockers were as ugly as they were.

Spinning her lock and jiggling it open, her bag, boots, and coats flew in to be replaced with comfortable flats and a functions binder and textbook. Left in nothing but a long polo shirt and green kilt, the temperature seemed to have dropped by at least twenty degrees.

_Guess they wasted too much money on green and ugly to afford heating. _

Stopping her intake of air, she held her breath and dove back in for her pencil cause. What was managed to get was a face pull of coat, reminding her of another reason she had a grudge against the lockers. They were petite compared to the lockers in middle school, only so that over a thousand students could have at least one for the year. Two years and a half years of this and she was still complaining, not like she gave a damn about who heard.

Slamming the door shut and locking it, the only thing that welcomed her once she walked into the classroom behind her were white skies. And taking a seat at the very back row where the windows were, all that was left to do was wait for the only friends she had in the class to come in. That would be another half-hour. She sighed at Ino's lack of logic as she rested her head on the desk, ensuring that no would speak to her during her waiting period because small talk and the discussion of their cheer leading routine—which she hadn't figured out yet—did not appear to be so appealing this early in the morning.

Sleeping would've been ideal, only if her mind didn't continue to drift back to the gray car. Sighing, she turned her head the other direction and waited with her stomach feeling ready to implode.

The bell rung after what felt like forever, but she didn't open her eyes at the increase of volume within the room. Instead, she listened to shuffling of feet, naming off who was present before their voice confirmed it. The clacking of heels drowned out every other noise, and Sakura could say with confidence that Kurenai just arrived with her face flushed, washed over with the smell of cigarettes, and wet and wavy hair. The first thing she would reach for is the water bottle sitting on top of her wooden desk, and opening her eyes, she hadn't missed a beat.

None of those traits would be the cause of walking to school with a cigarette, but more of making out under the bleachers with the law teacher earlier that morning.

How they manage to do it in this weather at this temperature was something she didn't even want to begin to comprehend—but that was coming from a girl who never had a boyfriend.

Spying on them wasn't the reason behind this exclusive knowledge, but it was due t hiding at school early one morning the month before—due to reasons—that she accidentally witness that disturbing affair. Yes, in January, and indeed it was a horrible choice—but the school wasn't open that early and...who knows what else they do with all the time on their hands. At least now she had something different to (reluctantly) think about.

What first started out with identifying angles and degrees, came to adding on equations and elimination more and more information. If so and so were up this high and that and that were _whateverthefuck_ degrees with the ascending angle of _deargodnotanotherdegree_, how far is so and so? And sadly for Sakura, jumping out of the plane and parachuting to find out wasn't the right answer.

She groaned and laid her head down in defeat, ignoring her stomach calls that begged for food, she concluded that with the frustration she felt, her mind could shut down and sleep would grant her mercy.

"Haruno!" She had half the mind not to comply, but grudgingly she glanced up to see the whole class looking her way and Kurenai amusingly pointing to the board with the solution already given. She never picked on Shikamaru, who in fact was sound asleep to her right. On the other hand, he was doing spectacular in this class while her grades were embarrassingly even with Kiba. "Do you understand?"

She opened my mouth to say "yes", but who was she kidding with all the low test scores? Weighing her options, saying yes would only grant her a question to answer solely—only to fail—and saying no would get a further explanation that the brain would never process. Hm, the second one sounded like a great idea.

"No," was accompanied with a pout, earning her a few chuckles which covered up another growl from her stomach. "And I'm hungry."

The said organ hadn't adjusted to the time charge of her lunch schedule. With the school day starting at nine and ending at three, divided into five periods consisting of four classes and one initial spare, last semester's lunch was served by second period. Juniors and seniors were eligible to have their classes work around their choice for the initial spares, while freshmen and sophomores have that spare third—no questions asked. And because of the so-called lame excuse that lunch was usually at eleven and ten was too early for it, and the fact that she preferred to not be alone, she agreed with the gang and switched the heavenly hour to third period.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and her black hair danced with the shaking of her head. Haruno Sakura never failed to entertain them with blunt honesty, and she could only wish Iruka the best of luck when he received all three her, Sasuke, and Naruto in his class.

"Pay attention and get something to eat in between this class and the next."

To go tell Kurenai to go make-out with the law teacher and let her sleep would be funny to the whole class, but most definitely land her a place in detention for a month. Deciding against it, her head dropped once the teacher's back was to the class again, mentally reminding herself to get him to help her when she got home—if nothing came up.

Ignoring the people who stood behind her, she took her sweet time sliding the chocolate bar into her kilt pocket and scooping up her binder to ensure the cue cards didn't slide out. Though it would be a wonderful excuse if she knew she could get away with it. For a shitty day like today, like everyday, pushing the buttons of others was how she managed to get through.

She dared them to tell her to hurry up. Just dared them.

She turned and sent the person behind her a sweet smile as she proceeded to the door. In return she got a lopsided smirk, resembling the quiet grunt he thought she didn't pick up on. Taking the main hallway again, instead of turning left she turned right. And rounding the corner of the gym, the destination was the stairwell beside the girls bathroom which left to the basement.

She lost track of how many times she wished the school magically caught on fire or a lockdown was called for during the most dreaded forth period. It wasn't that the class was awful with an awful teacher, in her opinion English was quite already and Iruka was chill. But the whole curriculum was so mind-numbing that it was a waste of her precious time.

All there was to do was sit there, appear like you were listening, and fool around with Sasuke and Naruto until you got sent into the hall.

Iruka greeted her with a smile—annihilating her hopes for a substitute teacher—despite the fact that she had the position of one of the worst students in history and taking the cue cards she quick wrote up the night before.

_Like I really was going add anymore information while other people were presenting, I don't know what he takes me for—or right, his worse student. _

Even Naruto tried.

His smiled was returned, but he noticed it waned with the increase of giggling from the centered area of the room. He sweat dropped at the speed which she whipped her head around, making a conscious note to keep an eye on the group while he stood watch at the door.

The seat which she rightfully claimed in the beginning of the semester was hidden from view by her asshole of a friend and his adoring fan-girls. She mentally rolled her eyes at the fact that they were at it again, and she allowed a pout to grace her lips—covering up her annoyance. Walking passed the girls and right up to him, she intimately close to prove that _they _were the closest people in the world. Then all through class they would fight, releasing this comfortable aura to demonstrate how true her first statement was.

Something like that could be easily mistaken for a romantic relationship, and both parties prayed to god that that was how outsiders view them. Sakura didn't put her life on the line for nothing, and Sasuke didn't repay her with two meals a month for her sportsmanship for nothing.

His body slumped slightly at their proximity like he'd been ordered to as her hand rested on his chest, while his on her waist. She would've cocked an eyebrow at how routinized he's become with her demands, when in the beginning her thought these small acts were stupid. Thankfully, the less and less the girls came around, the more he stopped complaining.

The slumping of his body demonstrated submission, while his mimicking of Sakura's movements demonstrated attraction—information withheld from him for reasons that if ever describing him as submissive, he would automatically scream "fuck no". But maybe now he wouldn't have a problem with in, considering the results of his false sumbission.

"Kill me." She sighed, side glancing the girls with a glare which was meant to send them running for the hills.

"Can't." His voice rumbled in her ear and his hot breath varnished her neck. She was only left to imagine how intimate they truly appear, and the only thing that demonstrated how inappropriate the ordeal was was Iruka who was fighting with himself to tell him them to break it up. If these girls don't get the message that Sasuke isn't interested in them then the only option Sakura could think of was full blown sex in front of them Ah, only in Sasuke's wildest of dreams. "You're grandfather would rip my insides out. What does the A stand for?"

The charm bracelet that decorated her small wrist shifted with his touch, and turning to look at it, she caught a glimpse of his frustrated face. He ignored the other three charms—the hover board, the sword, and key—only because he knew very well what each other them did.

"The family business." Was her blunt reply, and contorting herself, she managed to yank her arm free from his grasp and concealed the charms with her long sleeve.

"And what is the family business?" The only family business he was aware of her having was that of _The Haruno Hotel_s, and looking to meet his suspicious gaze, her eyes crinkled in amusement at the fact that he believed intimidating her was possible.

_Please, you will never catch me lying. _

"We do public service."

Twirling around his body, she sat at her self-assigned seat. A smirk tugged at her lips when she glanced up to meet his angry expression.

"That could be anything." He growled, widening her smirk.

"That's because we can do anything."

He sighs in defeat at the vague answer, one which he couldn't understand and didn't need to know about. If he did know what it was, Sakura couldn't say they were a good business.

Her swear words were relatively innocent to begin with, but as more people went up to present and with how slowly time was ticking by enhanced the colours of those words. It narrowed her chances of presenting from likely to most certainly.

"Haruno—" _Fuck_ "—Sakura, you're next."

Sasuke smirked from her right, knowing as well as she did that she'll be an idiot up in front of the class. She hadn't a clue what she was talking about, and he was that loving bastard who found amusement in her pain.

Why is it that she needed to write a presentation explaining the dynamic change of the character was something she placed under utter stupidity. A book did not compare to how analytic she was when it came to real people. Give her a well acted movie where she the voices could be heard, and gestures could be seen, and maybe then Iruka would receive a report explaining the potential childhood history and the dynamic change, no problem. But if you give Haruno Sakura a book, then you'll be in for a shitty essay.

Shooting him a glare and purposely knocking forward his open pencil case, she muttered a quick sorry for Iruka to hear before proceeding to the front of the class. Two people can play at that game.

"You know," She began, hoping humor would grant her wish. "I really don't mind going last."

When he chuckled, a pang of hope itched her chest, but when the phone rang and he was detracted from the possible train of thought which would grant her wish, she could only asked that god blessed their souls because she was going to strangle the person on the other line. If looks could kill, both Iruka and the phone would've turning into ashes before the eyes of the girl burning with hate. And hanging up t he phone, she could only hope he was as much of a pushover as Ebisu.

"Today's your luck day, Sakura." But her lips already curved into a smile. Because what else would make her such a lucky girl except..."Guidance wants you, bring your stuff."

Maybe she should've been a but worried for being called into the office she never set foot in except to change her schedule, but getting out of this bad situation was enough for her not to dwell on that just yet. All but smacking her cue cards down on his desk, she hurried to hers in fear that he may change his mind. Gathering her books in one arm, her tongue stuck out towards Sasuke and Naruto which one returned with a glare and the other with his own tongue.

Now standing in the safety that was the stairwell, sweet time was taken in making her way up. Yanking the door open with no idea how to kill time, she headed in the direction of the main hallway again. Instead of turning to travel by it, she head straight pass to guidance department. Still, she couldn't rack up a reason for why she was wanted there.

Gai was the first person she was when she walked in, and she wondered, quite reasonably, if he was somehow demanding they drill the idea of nutrition and healthy eating into her again. He was talking to the secretary, but once the door opened and closed, her turned and went straight into his signature pose once he realized it was her.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed. "We're starting dance this week."

Her eyes sparkled and her lips pursed in surprise and excitement, but the feeling didn't last long once she realized that meant green tights and legwarmers instead of the easy-on-the-eyes sweatpants and T-shirt he usually wore.

"Sounds...Sounds great." She forced herself to say enthusiastically, resisting the urge to scratch her neck to eliminate the sensation lying had on the human body.

_Sometimes being human is too cruel. _

"Yes it is indeed! We are meeting in the gym first, then we're to head upstairs to the dance studio."

Of course, he needed time to change into something illegal.

"Alright," She nodded, flashing him a smile before turning to look at the secretary who had been watching with entertained eyes the whole time. "You called for me?"

Unsuspecting of the sudden change of topic, she nearly jumped in surprise before flipping through her binder for who knew what but her. "You made an appointment with your guidance counselor and asked that I reminded you."

Three things were completely wrong with the situation, and the first two kept her from saying them aloud. One, the guidance counselor had been hospitalized a few weeks earlier and wasn't expected to be back anytime this year, and two, a quick replacement such as that had to be planned and organized by a second party—one which she already knew of—and three, she didn't schedule a meeting, which only meant those with the voice disguising mechanism could.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me." She chirped, bidding farewell to Gai as she slid into the secluded room.

"Ah, Miss Haruno, please had a seat close the door behind you." He said tersely and she complied with only closing the door with a glare. "The room is sound-proof."

She knew he knew she had every intention of yelling at him; every intention of grabbing the closest thing to her and whipping at his pretty little head while shouting that he wasn't suppose to be here. Especially—especially—when he was present without even giving her a heads up about it. In fact, she wanted to so badly murder him with her loud voice, inanimate objects, and her fist, but doing so would give him the satisfactory she didn't allow anyone to have.

It'll deem her predictable, giving him some power over her—some advantage of this already didn't.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Her usually soft voice came out in a low growl as she still remained leaning against the door with no intention of sitting on of the two sofa chairs in front of his desk.

But she had it coming, he was sure she was aware of that. Low grades and phone calls home stating that she missed class had got her where she was now, and whether she liked it or not, he was there to stay.

Her lips let out a heavy breath, for him to be there to disturb her mojo and overall mood towards school was not something she took likely. While she did loathe the idea of waking up early in the morning to participate in society's idea of knowledge disguised in the form of school, the whole place ironically made her feel at peace. It was a separate life from the one she lived at home with no prying ears or eyes, but that wouldn't be the case anymore.

"I'm here to ensure you attend your classes." He answered, watching her as she watched him while she finally answered his request by sitting down. Tossing her books to on the coffee table beside her, she crossed her legs and pulled the chocolate bar from her kilt pocket. "Besides, he doesn't trust you with all the adolescent boys."

Her head echoed with _I knew it_ when "he doesn't trust you" came vomiting out of his masked lips, but then the half-lie about boys destroyed her sense of achievement. She dismissively nodded and quirk an eyebrow at his statement, her attention fully given to the chocolate bar while she fought with the wrapper.

Usually she would ask him for small favors such as that, but with the deathly aura surrounding her, he doubt she would submit even if it meant opening the package with scissors.

Sitting back in the chair with her legs crossed, she hoped he was get the message that she was closed for conversation. Nothing to speak to him about with no intention of creating small talk, she only remained to stall pass her forth period class to survive another day without humiliation.

When emerald eyes glanced up at his face once the wrapper gave into her violent tugging, he leaned back and waited for her to speak. Said eyes flickered around at the degrees that hung by his head, and she grunted with what he assumed was amusement, he couldn't tell.

"So, Grandfather faked you a degree and got you a job here, huh?" She ask rhetorically, biting into the bar while I staring at the amount of bullshit on the wall. Kakashi didn't even attend school. "Didn't they ask you about your mask?"

She didn't want to think further into it and what it all meant behind the scenes. She undoubtedly knew she had this coming her way, but she hadn't figured it would be as drastic as this. Maybe some kind of lecture, but not to the extremes of grandfather placing an agent to watch over her. Being angry would only give her away, and with the predicament she found herself in, it was best to appear as less suspicious as possible. Uncrossing her pale legs as she sat up to demonstration her honesty and openness, she was all but please when his face lit up from his subconscious realizing she was okay with the decision—even if it was fake.

"I told them I was terrified of germs." He said dismissively, and she smiled like it was funny.

"I knew I saw your car in the lot this morning."

"Get used to it."

It was a breathless laugh followed a smirk that ease the tension in the room. "Goodluck with all the teenagers and their issues. We just received a batch of self-centered freshmen this year, and I can tell you the sophomores can only deal with so much of their ways and eventually this room with be filled with lonely, unwanted feeling kids who need the wise words of Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi could fake his psychology degree with the help of her grandfather, but the real question at had was could he fake the psychology part? Human behaviors and body language were Sakura's area of professionalism, and his are laid about studying surroundings, maps, and formulating plans that would allow them travel undetected. Maybe one of the agents should've gotten into a car crash with the gym teacher or something, because Kakashi's position as a councilor failed like if she was given the position of a math teacher.

The length of which her grandfather would go to to keep on eye on her was almost frighting. And although she did trust the man's instincts, she wasn't sure he realized her could've killed the former guidance councilor in—no doubt—his planned for car crash.

"Sakura-chan, go back to class." He sighed, feeling that he endured enough torture from the female part of the staff. But she laughed again with a thin bar of brown between her white teeth.

"No thanks, I'm waiting out English class."

"You didn't finish your English homework, did you?"

"I did. I just don't care for the class."

She couldn't possibly expect him to understand how she felt about school, not when he was an ideal student during his time—which in fact wasn't so long ago. The only difference—beside their academic standing—was that he was home schooled, while she went to school. He was hard working, while she was the complete opposite; she took the easy way out, done was was only needed to be done, and doesn't do what doesn't. Fact of the matter was, getting good grades didn't fall under _needs_, and she had settled for simply passing.

Home schooled vs. High school blurred to No social life vs. Social life. There were more entertaining things to focus on in school than just learning. And whether she did get the highest grade or just a passing grade wouldn't affect the action she will take after graduation. High school was irrelevant to her life—her only reason to find a liking in it.

"In the end, I will still be doing what I do best. This does nothing for me." Her arms crossed over her chest, closing herself from Kakashi and their discussion.

_Knock knock, click. _

Quickly composing themselves to fit the student-teacher scenario, a pen that hadn't been touched the whole session found its way in his hand on second and notepad was whipped open the next. Sakura had wanted to laugh at his urgency, while instead, all she did was uncross her arms and sat a little straighter.

"Sorry to disturb, but I was just wondering if Sakura will be released by—is that a chocolate bar in your hand, young lady?" The man with the a bowl cut for a hair, that Kakashi had cringed at when walking into the staff room—opened the door a little wider to allow himself. Kakashi eye shifted over to Sakura to see the panic rise within her as she quickly wrap the suspected item up and hid it behind her back—just hoping humor would allow her mercy this time. "Hand it over."

Her head shook feverishly and once realizing said gym teacher was on the move, she jumped back quickly to create a barrier with one of the chairs. Kakashi could no longer say he didn't get her when she told him her gym teacher was a bit odd and disturbing. Actually, that was one of minimal things she let onto him over the course of her career in high school, and nothing more.

She kept this part of her a secret from both Kakashi and her grandfather, but when the grades dropped drastically mid-way through Sophomore year and the number of times she skipped her classes began to increase, they couldn't sit back and pretend it didn't bother them anymore. Though Kakashi must admit, the plan was a slight bit extreme.

The friends she made we kept a secret, except Sasuke which he had caught glimpse up from time to time. All in all, they had no idea what crowd she hung out with, if she was in a relationship, and that of her teachers. Taking from this, he could say the bowl-cut man and her were close enough to horse around in his office freely—and that he cared enough for her personal health. All that was left to question was what was there to worry about if she was one of the fittest people Kakashi was aware of, unless there was something she was hiding.

"Oi, Gai-sensei, didn't Kakashi-sempai take your parking spot this morning?" She asked quickly, jumping over the chair and his pursuit that nearly confiscated her heavenly goodness. Shifting his attention long enough for her to shove the bar down her throat, Gai's bushy brow face turned back to her once he caught on—a little to late. A smile from chocolate stained mouth cause an animated vein to pop from his head.

"Five extra laps today, Sakura." He said quickly, hoping it was smack the grin right off her face, but she remained unmoved. Then, turning his attention and accusing finger to Kakashi, he bellowed "And I have a bone to pick with you later!"

Then he marched right out, leaving Kakashi to wonder if this was as great as a school as Sakura had said it was. His looked from the door to Sakura, who was rather unaltered by the awkward event, and stood in the center of his office licking chocolate off her fingers. Feeling his gaze of her petite form, she turned and licked her lips at him teasingly and stalked over to her prey.

Rising herself to his desk, her skirt rose slightly to reveal more skin—it didn't help that she crossed on knee over the other. Turning to her prey with eyes of desire, she reached for it and took a mouthful of liquid, washing away the overly sweet taste of chocolate. A long sigh echoed through the room as she finished his once full water bottle and set it down where she last picked up it, ignoring the glare of the owner.

"First day of school and it looks like you've already made yourself an enemy with my gym teacher." No thanks to her, of course. "You better get rid of that perverted book in the bottom right drawer of yours."

She turned to face him as green eyes sparkled with the mischievousness he knew too well. It wouldn't be a surprise if said gym teacher walked in a found the location of the book on the first go.

Kakashi smirked. "You've been spying on me."

"Ah, no, Kaka-kun, spying is for after school."

Another reason why you shouldn't be here.

* * *

**I actually wrote this story two years ago in first-person, Sakura's point of view. But because it's two years later, I no longer like what happened in the story or how I wrote it. So, with it deleted, this a remake. For anyone who had read that story, you'll realize it's a little different. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Let's say Kakashi drives a Chevy Corvette Convertible in Cyber Grey Metallic and Sakura drives a white Lexus LFA. I included the cars they drive in the last fic, but since this is a completely different universe, I felt like iffy about adding our brands to their words. So I didn't, hehe. **

**I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters. **

**xoxo**


End file.
